Forum:First Anniversary possibilities?
The ER Wiki celebrates its first anniversary on Monday. Any thoughts on what we should do to celebrate? *--Stamp 21:13, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : ► People seem to like contests, especially art contests. How to tie that into the wiki, I have no idea. My brain isn't functioning properly yet. ._. :: • Gospel Lightfaith 17:05, 7 June 2007 (UTC) An art or writing contest might be doable, but we've done those before without need for a special occasion. If we're marking the anniversary of the Wiki's founding, it'd be kind of cool to do something special that makes use of the Wiki format. The anniversary also comes as summer gets closer and closer. So, it might be as simple as a special collaborative Wiki story that all takes place on the same summer day, maybe in Ratchet or Booty Bay so we can get the flavor of both factions going. *--Stamp 17:41, 7 June 2007 (UTC) What about something summery, like "A Day at Darkmoon Faire"? Plenty of shenanigans to be had at the Faire. And you're less likely to be knocked senseless by a bruiser over a minor scuffle. :D --Krelle 20:39, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :That'd be good, I think. I don't have a strong sense of how many active users there are of the wiki, but just among the folks here we could expect contributions to a story. :I've always been keen to add more content to the wiki, since it makes that an increasingly useful resource. What about, in addition to a collaborative story, kicking off a one week contest on Monday for the best new content, maybe by category: Best new character, Best new guild/group, Best new story, Best new art. New is defined as new to the wiki, since the intent is to get the information into this central location. This might increase participation since folks can cut and paste ... It also builds logically off our weekly awards. :That begs the question of awards for winning. I'm kinda' broke so couldn't contribute in game gold to this but I'm open to suggestions. :--Tai 13:00, 8 June 2007 (UTC) I'm totally behind the Darkmoon Faire idea. I'm interested in the best new content contest too - but how do we want to define new? Since Jan. 1? And how do we want to handle judging of the best new content? Should we handle it or (as I'd prefer) should we pick some nominees, post them on a discussion page, and solicit feedback from the Wiki readership? I can put up a little gold for a Horde-side prize or three, but I've got nothing Alliance-side. *--Stamp 14:04, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Love the idea of soliciting feedback. Is there a voting feature we can access, I wonder? As for new, Stamp, I'd suggest we define new as anything posted on or after Monday, June 11th! My hope is that we get a bunch of new pages. We can encourage folks who have other paes up as well as folks who don't use the site at all. A week for the contest might be too short; hard to know what the response rate will be. But in concept I was thinking we would be soliciting new pages. --Tai 15:53, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::We'll give it a shot, then. Best that can happen is we see a boost in content. Worst that can happen is I save some gold. I'm having a hard time finding a downside in all this! --Stamp 05:52, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :::This new content contest is a very cool idea. People responded well to art contests - maybe we'll see the same kind of interest in wiki-pages! What about three prizes - New character page, story page, and guild page? 25 gold each? I got some money too, and 25 gold is enough to buy a LOT of dwarven stout. As for picking judges, I'm not sure that the readership is erm, active enough to provide much resistance to any specific choices. What if we just use the current moderators as judges? Obviously we won't count our own submissions. Does that work? I don't think people would mind - and anyway, it's our gold. So it sort of makes sense that we pick the winners. (In my mind). :::--Krelle 22:58, 10 June 2007 (UTC) ::::We'll solicit feedback from users, but moderators will be the final judges. ::::--Stamp 23:12, 10 June 2007 (UTC)